


The serpent's secret

by GracielaG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, BAMF Hermione Granger, Black Character(s), Canon Related, Daphne Greengrass - Freeform, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter - Freeform, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Female Character, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, peter petigrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracielaG/pseuds/GracielaG
Summary: "Harry Potter has an interesting destiny. Fated to foil the dark lord, he will have to grow and learn how the prophecy influences him and how can he stop the greatest dark lord of all time? With enemies around him, even at school, such as a Malfoy boy, how will the Malfoy sister play a part in Harry's role? She hates harry..at first. Harry hates her..at first. What happens when the youngest daughter of the dark lord's favorite family begins to become enamored with his greatest enemy? How will the love/ hate relationship between Margaret Malfoy and harry potter affect the fight against Voldemort and his followers?"With enemies all around him, even at school, such as that Malfoy boy, how will the Malfoy sister play a role in Harry's destiny? She hates him, and Harry hates her, but what happens when the youngest daughter of the dark lord's favorite family begins to become enamored with his greatest enemy? How will the love/hate relationship between Margaret Malfoy and Harry Potter affect the fight against Voldemort and his followers?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Character, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 11





	1. The dinner that took a turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jess: an amazing beta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jess%3A+an+amazing+beta).



In the first week of summer June 5 to be exact, the Malfoy parents were expecting one healthy little boy, but unbeknownst to them, they were getting a girl along with that boy. Narcissa and Lucius both got what they wanted. Narcissa really wanted a girl while Lucius wanted a boy. That brings us to the present time. Margaret Malfoy, the oldest twin, and heir of Malfoy Manor. She was born about 30 minutes before Draco leaving the delivery nurses in quite a shock at another baby. 

It was a hot, squelching summer in 1990, and Draco and Margaret were going broom shopping in Diagon Alley. ‘ What broom do you want?’ asked Margaret. ‘ Probably the latest nimbus 2000, you?’ They clearly had different tastes as Maggie replied, ‘ the latest cleansweep or the comet.’ They were getting them as their early 10th birthday presents and as a reward for finishing their studies with their mother and father. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, Maggie's best friends, were attending as well, as Narcissa offers lessons for young witches and they took part in them. Margeret was quite pleased to be done, as she could now learn some harder magic instead of her mother's usual cleaning charms and boring etiquette courses. Draco had gotten the long end of the stick and got to learn about dueling, creatures, and politics with their father.

  * • • 



Both Draco and Maggie were quite excited for next year as they would begin their very first term at Hogwarts then. Maggie, especially eager, said, " I'm so glad my fringe has become as long as the rest of my hair. It was very embarrassing when I was younger. It has been a long and sticky road, with loads of hair slides." Narcissa agreed and was clearly annoyed with Margaret’s past choice. ‘ The next time you want a new hairstyle you have to think about it for more than a day!’ 

Maggie thought very intently about Hogwarts.  She had made loads of friends with the Slytherin girls, and people who will likely become Slytherin such as Pansy and Daphne. Their father had been lecturing Draco the entire time they walked down Diagon Alley. He lectured about the importance of befriending  _ the right sort of people. _ ‘ You need to make connections, the Notts, Parkinsons, the Greengrasses. No hanging out with halfbloods or muggleborns. I care if they are purebloods and blood traitors. Befriend carefully.’ Draco assumed this meant all of the  _ Sacred Twenty-Eight,  _ all except for those Weasley blood traitors. ‘ Yes father’ Draco replied with some form of great respect ‘You must also keep an eye out for the famed  _ Harry Potter. _ You know valuable first-hand information will help greatly in my top position at the ministry.’ he rambled on to Draco. 

After they collected their brooms from Quality Quidditch supplies, Lucius was still quite deep in his lecturemaking Draco very annoyed. ‘ You know I can choose my friends wisely father.’ ‘ I know you can Draco, this is just a reminder.’ Maggie watched as they bickered about this. Maggie never really experienced this as she was more of Father's little princess because she did not question her father while Draco was the exact opposite and was his mummy's boy. This led to bickering often between the four though they did often get along. When they do get mad at each other Malfoy Manor is so spacious that they don't truly have to speak to each other. 

‘ Come along now, stop bickering, and get some powder ready.’ Narcissa said trying to be the peacekeeper. They used the floo network to get back to the manor and they each went their own ways. Narcissa went to go try on dresses with Aunt Bella for the summer party, Lucius went to his study for work, as usual, Draco went to play gobstones with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and Maggie was left down in the hippogriff stalls. Draco and Narcissa don't like them tho Margaret and Lucius have quite a liking for them. She had a nice fly riding Ashton Thorton, her neighbor, though she knew she ought to hurry up as it was getting pretty dark outside, and she was sure her father would fetch a house-elf to get her for dinner. Dinner usually was not a very important thing in the Malfy family however some of Lucius's friends were coming by. Margaret did not know why however the last time they came was when she was a baby, and her father had a trial for who knows what. This could not be good...

**Several hours later**

  * • •



**Summer 1990**

After the long-awaited dinner, Margaret finally got to walk down the grand balcony with Draco. It was a long day filled with cleaning and cooking. Narcissa instructed them to be polite and to keep their mouths shut. ‘ This is a very important meeting for your father, do not mess this up.’ she said sharply. ‘Hello master, the guests are here and expecting you!’ Dobbyexclaimed quickly. Their mother nodded and said, ‘ lets go, the guests are arriving.” Both what the children and Narcissa observed next was people with black hooded cloaks. Draco recognized some of them as his Aunt Bella, his Father, Crabbe, Goyle, and Bellas's fiance.

Narcissa, Draco, and Margaretbdid not know knew what was about to happen. A scrawny, middle aged, overweight man walked in looking very scared. He announced, “ The dark lord will be with us very soon.” ‘ Draco, do you recognize that man?’ Margaret said in a whisper. ‘ No’ , was all Draco replied with. With a loud crack, there was a sound in the air and wind. All the adults got nervous or giddy as they knew who was to come. The children knew instantly as they all lifted their sleeves to show the dark mark. After everyone had identified themselves the feast began.

‘ Rodolphus and I are getting married’ she said quite excitedly to the guests that did not know yet. That spotlight on Bellatrix did not last long as Lucius explained about his important work. ‘ There is a case file opening up, it will be about trying to lower Muggleborn rights.’ Everyone spoke about this eagerly except for Bellatrix. ‘ Lucius you could not have waited until another night. This was a special announcement for us to make.’ Lucius being scared of her muttered, ‘ I did not know, I am sorry.’ After dessert, Dobby the house-elf reappeared. He cleaned up all the dishes and showed the children out.

  * • •



Draco had been nervous nearly the entire dinner, but now that the important meetings were beginning, he wished that he and Maggie were allowed in. They tried listening in though someone must have put the Silencio cham because they could not hear a thing. Dobby had quickly ushered them upstairs when he saw that they were trying to listen. They went to Draco's room and spoke about the meeting and the dark lord. Maggie exclaimed, “ I wonder why he didn’t come in human form.” They both argued on this but just settled on the fact that he was too busy. After a good 2 hours, it was already 10:30 and time for bed. Maggie was walking out when she told Draco that everyone left. Draco walked out with her and saw Father and Mother. Their faces were white like a sheet and their father looked quite shaken. When they inquired they were told to get to bed and not to pester them.

  * • •



She was told not to tell anyone what was said. She obeyed her order. Though it was hard knowing Voldemort would make his return next year at Hogwart’s. That would be her children’s first year at Hogwart’s. 

  * • •



**October 1990**

The end of summer went by as quickly as it came and it was already October. It had been a very fun fall practicing quiddich in the nice weather. Everything went back to normal and nothing out of the ordinary had happened again and all seemed calm. That was until Draco and Maggie got their Hogwarts letters. Narcissa had got them from their mail bin and both children were very excited. Narcissa was excited but also had a face of worry as well. Draco and Maggie spoke about it later that evening. ‘ Why do you think mother did not look very happy when we got our letters.’ Margaret inquired. ‘ I do not know maybe it is because of the upcoming Halloween Ball?’ They agreed on this and just tried to brush it off as the fact that the Halloween ball was coming up, but Maggie thought that there was something else on her mother’s mind. Maggie had gotten a quick glance at the invitations and now she thought she believed she knew why.....

  
  



	2. The reunion

#### “The invitation list!” Margaret exclaimed knowingly. 

##### Narcissa and Lucius both had a nervous look on their faces. They both knew that she’d eventually find out about their past. Lucius was completely fine with her knowing, but Narcissa? No, she was not so sure. Narcissa had later sent the list of names to Bellatrix for any revisions about who was invited to the party. She thought her sister would have a good opinion. It had come back with twelve more names, less than a day after it was sent. Adorned with the footnote: _Invite the D.E._ Narcissa had always tried her best to hide her mail, however, since the house-elves brought it in and laid the mail on the counter, Margaret nearly always got to it first. When Margaret read the invitation, she had spent many hours dwelling it over in her head. It was a constant mutter of: _I don’t know what this means, but I will find out_. 

##### Eventually, she did get her way and found out. Draco could see the look of confusion and deep contemplation on Maggie’s face. She had not been able to take politics with Lucius as those lessons were _only_ for males, but Draco was able to. He knew almost instantly that _D.E_ stood for Death Eaters. That very name terrified him. Lucius had not told Draco much besides the fact that the Malfoy’s were one of Voldemort’s most loyal supporters. He knew his father had been a Death Eater in the past, or maybe he still was one. 

##### Draco turned to the guest list, he knew exactly what that last meeting was about. There were exactly twelve names; Barty Crouch Jr, The Carrows, Igor Karkaroff, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Corban Yaxley, Evan Rosier, Avery, Travers, and The Lestrange brothers. He knew several of them—the Lestrange brothers from Bellatrix, Barty from his Father’s work, and Dolohov from the elaborate parties at the Manor. Even though he did not know the rest personally, he did in fact recognize their names. Many of them had been given trials for Azkaban, and like his Aunt Bella, had escaped in a mass breakout a little over four years ago. They are all on the run and would most likely be caught. The meeting several months ago was the reunion, and perhaps, even the plotting of the Death Eaters’ return. This upcoming Halloween party would likely be another one, and maybe even a recruitment ceremony.

##### Two hours after Narcissa got her sister Bellatrix’s letter, the ballroom was already decorated beautifully by the house-elves from head to toe. Bellatrix had already sent out the extra invitations without Narcissa’s approval, so that was already done. The guests shortly began to arrive. It seemed that all the Death Eaters came first. The Carrow twins—who looked awfully scary to the Malfoy children—strode into the ballroom. Then the Lestrange brothers, who were accompanied by Bellatrix Black—or should we say, _Lestrange,_ now. Antonin Dolohov. Fenrir Greyback. Avery. Evan Rosier. Corban Yaxley. Travers. They were all there, and so were some of the other guests from the original invitations. The Parkinsons, The Greengrasses, The rest of the Blacks, The Crabbes and Goyles, and The Zabinis. These were all the pureblood families that had ties—maybe not directly, but _ties_ nonetheless, to Voldemort.

The Dark Lord. 

##### After all of the guests had arrived, Lucius decided to give a welcoming speech. “Thank you all for coming, it is an honor to host such an important meeting at the Malfoy estate. I am certain you know why you are invited and why you are all here. In these uncertain times, we must remember our pureblood and our great history. That is why today we are reforming the pureblood supremacist movement and the Death Eaters. We must keep this news silent as we have some surprises planned for the future,” Lucius said smugly. “Long live the Dark Lord.” 

##### The speech was followed by murmurs of agreement, cheers, and excitement. The children, however, were not privy to the news, nor their Father’s speech. In fact, they hadn’t even been invited to the celebration at all. 

  * • •



Blase Zabini, Draco, Margaret, The Greengrass sisters, and Pansy Parkinson were all up in the sitting room. There had been charms locking them in until an adult or a house-elf broke them. They obviously had no idea what was going on besides Draco, and perhaps Blase. Draco decided to tell everyone what he knew, however, he made them _swear_ not to tell anybody. _Or else._

“Our parents are downstairs in the ballroom, I’m sure they are renewing their Death Eater status.”

“What are Death Eaters?” Little Astoria, who was barely seven years old, had asked. 

Draco explained, and every so often he would hear a gasp from one of the girls. This was not a surprise to Blase as he had taken Lucius’ classes with Draco, so he added commentary every now and then. The girls were surprised and began to ask numerous questions. Once they had all been answered, Pansy asked, “ Do you think any attacks will take place?” 

“Perhaps,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I think they are planning something tonight. I don’t know when, or what it is. But it’s going to be something big.”

  * • •



Narcissa Malfoy was the hostess of the party, but with all the violent talk possibly impacting her children, she wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. Unlike her family and friends, she didn’t believe in pureblood supremacy, rather, she believed—much like Grindelwald, in _wizard_ supremacy. Every muggle-born, half-blood, and pureblood were fairly equal, but far above muggles. She used to believe in Lucius’ cause, his violent push for a pure Wizarding World. Now, though, something had deeply changed. With the birth of her two young children, she was very worried and protective of them. No matter what regime she believed in, above all else, the safety of Margaret and Draco was paramount. 

  * • •



As the next months passed by, the Malfoy’s did not host any more parties, nor even visitors. They did not hold their annual Christmas Gala, instead, they had a quiet gathering with only Bellatrix and her fiancé. Dinner went on as usual, with Bellatrix talking excitedly about her engagement. 

“We are so thrilled to finally be engaged,” she exclaimed. 

“When will it be,” Narcissa asked with great interest. 

“It will be on Valentine’s day at our house.” 

Narcissa got excited but then looked quite glum when she was told that they were just going to have a private wedding by themselves—it was too risky, they didn’t want to draw attention from the Ministry of Magic, she had said.

Several hours later, all their presents were opened. Draco was given several different books for both his Hogwarts studies and pleasure. _History of Magic,_ and _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ were among the titles _._

On the contrary, though, Maggie received an ornate leather-bound diary. Narcissa explained to her that she had been given a very similar leather-bound diary at her age, too.

Instantly, Maggie knew that she would write everything that happened at Hogwarts in it.

  * • •



Bellatrix’s wedding came and went. No one could come, and so all throughout what was supposed to be a _Happy Valentine’s day_ , Narcissa moped around. It was a mild but fairly glum winter until the first of March when the twins each received their letter. Not their Hogwarts letter, they had already gotten that however, it was a supply list. They waited until their Father got home and decided to eat a nice meal and delicious dessert due to the occasion. They decided to get all their supplies in May and get things all finalized in July—giving them two months before school starts to sort any mishaps out. Their father was especially proud when they received their letters making it all seem real, and like when Narcissa opened the letter from Bellatrix, she was not quite as happy as her husband. Instead, she had a terrified look on her face.

**March 1st, 1990**

Hello. 

I have not written in here since my Hogwarts days, however, I feel that with all the events this year it made sense to pick it up again. These last few months have been stressful enough, what with Lucius renewing his Death Eater status and all of the gatherings that have been taking place here. No. That is not my main concern. My worry is Hogwarts. From what I am told in all of the meetings (which is not very much), Voldemort plans to strike at Hogwarts this upcoming year. The children do not know and I do not intend to scare them before they even begin their first year. I have tried to talk to Lucius, and though I know he has to keep his loyalties to Voldemort or we would be in even more danger, it still terrifies me quite a bit. I don’t know why I turned to this diary, but I feel this is my last option. I don’t know when I will write here again, though I am guessing that these stressful times will cause it to be quite soon. I have to burn this, I do not want someone finding this.

_Narcissa Malfoy._

  * • •



The preparations. The entire family realized that May was about to end, and so in a panic, they went to Diagon Alley. The first stop was Ollivander’s. Inside stood a short, kind old man by the name of Garrick Ollivander. He said hello to the family at once and picked out fine wands he thought would suit the pair. Draco was a very easy wand match. He only had to try out two different wands before he found the perfect one for him. Draco matched with a wand that was ten inches precisely, made of fine Hawthorn wood, and with a strand of unicorn hair as a core. 

##### Margaret, however, had proved to be a much more difficult match and had tried approximately nine wands before she found the perfect one for her. She ended up with a wand that was nine and a quarter inches, made of shiny old oak wood, and a Dragon Heartstring core. The rest of the trip went very smoothly. They tried on robes at _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions_ , bought their books at _Flourish and Blotts,_ and picked up their telescopes and cauldrons. 

##### At the very end of their trip, they decided to go and pick out pets. Draco chose a female Eurasian eagle-owl who he decided to name Artemis after the Greek god. Maggie was asked if she wanted an owl but instead replied, “I can use the Hogwarts owlery. I think I’d like a black cat, instead.” 

##### Maggie eventually settled on a small male black kitten with white paws. “He is perfect,” she squealed in excitement. “I think I am going to name him Apollo to match Draco’s owl.” 

##### Narcissa laughed and paid one galleon for the cat, and four sickles for some food. 

  * • •



##### The family side-along apparated them back to the Manor, much to Maggie’s dislike. “I think I’m going to puke.” 

##### She did not like it and insisted on never doing it again unless she was dying. Draco, however, felt the exact opposite and seemed to love it. “Can we do it again? I find it very exhilarating and fun.” 

##### All he could talk about for hours was doing it again and again. His father finally told him to wait until another day and although he did not want to wait any longer, he seemed to accept that response. The twins both decided to wind down without a word and go to bed at about ten pm as the long and eventful day drained them both.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so so much for reading. I understand that some things may not be canon. I am having them receive their official letter and supply list separately. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have hinted what will happen when they go back in July to get their robes altered... Anyways thank y'all. I have several made-up characters like Ashton that will be coming up soon. If you want your name or a suggestion for a name to be used, just drop it below. The next chapter will be out by March 14 at the very latest however it might be out tomorrow or Friday. Comments and concrit are greatly appreciated.


End file.
